Martin Moore
Martin Moore is the twin of Aaron Moore, younger by two minutes. Biography bio Journal Martin Moore kept a journal during his employment at Corp-Co and after. It details his and his brother's work for the Squadron, comlinks, and Therapy. It also records Project Sunstroke. Excerpts from Known Entries * #2 - "First day at the job. I’d never admit this to Aaron, but I’m eager for this opportunity. Working for the Squadron is exciting—and we have the chance to help them help the world." * #7 - "Aaron still insists that Angelica should be classified as a Mental power, not as a Light power. Frankly, I think he just wants the excuse to study her in every way possible. I’ve never understood his taste in women." * #8 - "One common trait in Mental powers: Too much exposure leaves the recipient fragmented—sometimes, permanently." * #18 - "Aaron is fascinated by the Shadows. If it were up to me, we would lobotomize the both of them. They scare the hell out of me." * #22 - "It’s fascinating to watch the difference in Night and Blackout. The one thrives while the other deteriorates. Why does the Shadow spare one and condemn the other? Genetics? Statistics? Luck?" * #48 - (c. 2087dates from interpolated data) "Received Matthew Icarus’s original notes after Aunt Sarah’s funeral. Spent the weekend reading. Everything I’d thought about extrahumans was wrong." * #51 - "Aaron is positive that, without additional controls in place, the extrahumans have only 1–4 years before their conditioning breaks down. I think that range is too conservative." * #57 - "Hypnotic’s power is more insidious than the other Mentalists’. Or perhaps it is not the ability but the skill behind it. Other Mentalists are grade-schoolers with scissors; he is a surgeon—focused, precise, and, at times, surprisingly creative. Aaron and I both are certain his is the power we need to mimic if we’re ever to get the Squadron under control." * #61 - "Therapy is the answer to the Extrahuman Question. Now all we have to do is sell it to the Executive Committee." * #65 - "Executive Committee gave Therapy stamp of approval. They had to. Kane and the others know what happens when Squadron members reach their “extracritical” points. Now we don’t need to decommission them—just erase the bad, emphasize the good, and force them to obey. Everyone wins. Except the Squadron, I suppose. But they’re only extrahuman." * #68 - "The conditioning will guarantee that the Squadron will always be defenders of the public good. And of Corp-Co’s interests, of course. Can’t bite the hand that feeds you." * #70 - "Blackout has shown signs of decay. I want to decommission him, but Aaron claims to have a better solution." * #73 - "Going to roll out the comlink today. Could be the answer to everything, if it works the way it should." * #74 - "Certain powers, like Earth, have taken to the conditioning better than others. Some powers, notably Light, have proven unpredictable." * #77 - "Unexpected result of comlink: Traits have become amplified. The Lighters have, as a class, become more arrogant. The Earthers have become more stubborn. The Shadows—is it possible for the Shadows to have grown darker?" * #98 - "While we can control them for now, it begs the question of what will happen when they are no longer subject to our will. What would the Squadron, freed of its Corp-Co messaging, choose to do with its power? Would it serve mankind … or demand to be served?" * #103 - "The biggest question my brother has about the extrahumans is whether they are heroes because they are told they are heroes or because they believe they are heroes. My only question is how to control them before they realize they don’t have to be heroes at all." * #109 - "All Mentalists continue to resist comlink control. Results discouraging. May have to decommission the entire Mental power." * #111 - "Still trying to determine whether the Mental breakdowns were caused by the comlink, or if the earpiece simply sped up their inherent decay." * #120 - "Hypnotic no longer salvageable. Extremely disappointed. Will begin decommission paperwork. Once approved, he’ll go to Therapy." * #127 - "If Icarus had known how dangerous these creatures were, he’d have aborted them in their mother’s wombs and destroyed his research." * #139 - "Corp is debating whether to reclassify Mental powers as so-called Mind powers. They claim it’s less derogatory. What they fail to understand is that calling a rattlesnake a flower doesn’t change the fact that its bite is poisonous." * #170 - "Blackout showing renewed signs of decay. Decommissioning out of the question; Corp-Co too invested in its Siege of Manhattan celebrities. May require Therapy. Will continue observation." * #185 - "In retrospect, we were fortunate that Angelica lasted as long as she did." * #186 - "I could have pulled Angelica and the girl out at any time. I could have pushed through the paperwork for Blackout’s Therapy. I could have done either of those things, and others. All I did was watch. And record." * #188 - "Observing the remnants of Team Alpha going through the grieving process is better than anything on the vids. If they weren’t extrahuman freaks, I might even feel sorry for them." * #260 - "The Everyman Society has everything I need: like-minded people and an unlimited supply of potential lab rats." * #273 - "Approached Everyman today. Mixed success. Will make second attempt tomorrow during meeting. Remain convinced Everyman is best source of funding and materials for Project Sunstroke." * #290 - (c. October, 2112) "Abducted by Shadow freak. Forced to show her lab rat. End result was both gratifying and disappointing. Serum worked exceedingly well. Hoped rat would be harder to kill. Almost ready to begin Project Sunstroke." * #293 - (c. October, 2112) " Vids showed Night on the way to Blackbird. Tried to destroy the world. Can’t wait any longer. Will roll out phase 1 of Project Sunstroke tonight. Sheer numbers will make up for whatever failings remain in the formula." * #294 - (c. October/November, 2112) "Phase 1 of Project Sunstroke has begun. Thirteen volunteers eager to become as powerful as the Squadron. We’ll put the extrahumans down like the rabid dogs they are." * #295 - (c. October/November, 2112) "Project Sunstroke proceeds. Good news: No rats died in the transformation" * #299 - (c. October/November, 2112) "Phase 2 of Project Sunstroke under way. Ninety-eight volunteers this time. Have to start planning phase 3. Wonder if I can get into the city’s water supply." * final entry - (c. October/November, 2112) "Wurtham cut off all funding today, claiming ‘questionable background.’ Thinks he’s untouchable. Hired a freelancer to show my displeasure. City Hall too; good distraction. Phase 3 of Project Sunstroke delayed indefinitely." References Category:Character